FAVORITE MILK
by Valswift
Summary: Restu yang tidak diterima Taehyung, Jimin yang kesepian, sekotak susu favorit Jungkook, Yoongi yang terjebak gairah, dan Jungkook yang polos. BAD SUMMARY. MinYoon Couple. top! Jimin x bottom! Yoongi. oneshoot. RnR please


**FAVORITE MILK**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Length : oneshoot (?)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi (Jeon Yoongi)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran, homophobic menjauh, BL, Yaoi (hard yaoi), tidak sesuai kaidah EYD, Mature Content, bacaan haram untuk anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, dan masih terlalu banya keburukan lainnya dari ff ini.**

 **Disclaimer : MinYoon dan TaeKook saling memiliki. Mereka hanya milik orang tua, agensi, dan Tuhan pastinya.**

 **Cerita ini muncul dari kepala cimut Kim sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita, hal tersebut bukanlah atas unsur kesengajaan.**

 **No bash! Homophobic? Go away!**

 **Sekali lagi peringatan karena ff ini hampir full of mature content. Bagi homophobic sebaiknya tekan tombol kembali karena Kim nggak pernah maksa untuk membaca cerita ini, mending kita cari jalan damai aja kan, ye?**

 **Happy reading ~**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Restu yang tidak diterima Taehyung, Jimin yang kesepian, sekotak susu favorit Jungkook, Yoongi yang terjebak gairah, dan Jungkook yang polos.

* * *

 **Favorit Milk**

By : Kimmi-Lacey

* * *

"Kookie?" panggil Yoongi mencoba menarik atensi Jungkook untuk terpusat padanya.

"Ne, Hyungie?" balas Jungkook menoleh ke arah hyung-nya yang manis itu. Matanya mengerjap polos, membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia harus menanyakannya sekarang. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Saat Jungkook ternyata benar-benar telah termakan bujuk rayu alien tetangga apartemen mereka itu? Tidak, tidak. Yoongi tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jungkook – dongsaeng-nya yang masih polos menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Taehyung, alien aneh yang sialnya tinggal di sebelah kamar apartemen mereka.

"Katakan padaku, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kim Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Keningnya mengerut. Jari telunjuknya diketuk-ketukkan di dagunya, ia tampak semakin menggemaskan dengan pose berpikirnya itu. Lalu ia menoleh kembali ke arah Yoongi yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya. "Entahlah, Hyung. Kami berteman, tapi sangat dekat seperti saudara. Seperti kita biasanya berinteraksi."

Yoongi melotot. Seperti mereka berinteraksi? "Apa Taehyung pernah menciummu di pipi?" tanya Yoongi cepat saat sadar interaksi macam apa yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook. Yoongi gemar sekali mencium pipi Jungkook yang sedikit gembul saat merasa gemas dengan lelaki imut itu. Apa Taehyung melakukan itu juga padanya?

"Ne. Kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan kedipan polosnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya mulai terlihat gelisah akan dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Yoongi tertegun. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk memperingatkan Jungkook agar menjauhi Taehyung sekarang? Ia hanya takut adik satu-satunya itu jatuh cinta namun pada akhirnya hanya akan patah hati karena Taehyung. Yoongi tahu betul perangai Taehyung yang seorang player. Bagaimana jika Jungkook hanya akan dipermainkan olehnya?

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba untuk menepis pemikiran itu. Jungkook-nya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau ia mulai mengantisipasinya dari sekarang. Jadi Yoongi menatap Jungkook sejenak yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menghela napas.

"Jungkook, kau senang saat bersama Taehyung?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yoongi langsung. Ia terus berharap agar kata tidak lah yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan mencoba menghentikannya untuk memisahkan Jungkook dan Taehyung saat didapatinya adiknya yang imut menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan tersipu malu.

Yoongi langsung menghela napas gusar seketika. Jika sudah begini, tidak mungkin, kan kalau ia harus menekan perasaan adiknya yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran?

.

.

.

Bel pintu berbunyi, membuat Yoongi yang tengah menonton televise langsung bergerak menuju pintu depan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Yoongi dapat melihat cengiran konyol seperti anak umur 5 milik Jimin yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Namun sialnya, lelaki dengan cengiran konyol itu adalah kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sejak awal masuk perguruan tinggi hingga sekarang, terhitung sekitar 1 tahun 4 bulan 2 hari – atau begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Jimin setiap harinya seiring bertambahnya umur kebersamaan mereka.

Yoongi membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk, lalu menutupnya kembali saat tubuh kekasihnya itu telah sepenuhnya berada dalam lingkup apartemennya.

Jimin menyodorkan setangkai bunga kepada Yoongi lengkap dengan senyum kekanakannya. "Selamat 1 tahun 4 bulan 3 hari kebersamaan kita, Hyung…"

Yoongi menerima bunga itu lalu menaruh bunga tersebut dalam vas setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan bunga pemberian Jimin kemarin yang telah layu.

Jimin langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es yang berisi penuh camilan dan jus serta berkotak-kotak susu kesukaan Jungkook.

"Apa jus kesukaanmu sudah habis?" tanya Jimin setelah memeriksa isi lemari es dan tidak mendapati satu botol pun jus kesukaan Yoongi. Padahal setahunya, kekasih gulanya itu tidak akan membiarkan stok jus kesukaannya habis, ia pasti akan langsung membelinya walau masih tersisa beberapa botol lagi. Namun sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak menemukan setetes pun cairan jus itu.

"Oh, aku lupa membelinya. Mungkin nanti sore," balas Yoongi cuek dan berniat untuk menyusulnya ke dapur. Namun, tiba-tiba saja bel pintu kembali berbunyi, membuatnya urung untuk mengikuti kekasihnya ke dapur.

Ia membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya dengan kencang saat tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ya! Yoongi Hyung! Buka pintunya, aku ingin bertemu Kookie," teriak Taehyung – orang yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah berupa jeblakan pintu yang tanpa sengaja menabrak hidungnya sedikit. Dalam hati ia terus menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sekarang mulai memerah.

Yoongi hanya diam dan mengunci pintunya dua kali, membuat Jimin yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa? Taehyung?" tanya Jimin sambil berjalan menuju sofa dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa camilan dan sekotak besar susu milik Jungkook yang dicurinya. Mungkin Jungkook akan kesal, tapi lelaki imut itu tidak pernah marah kepada siapapun. Jimin tidak peduli, mungkin nanti sore ia akan ikut Yoongi ke supermarket untuk menggantikan susu yang sekarang tengah dituangkan oleh Yoongi ke sebuah gelas dan meminumnya perlahan.

Yoongi meneguk susu dengan cepat. Ia kehausan, sangat. Bahkan saking asyiknya minum, ia sampai tidak menyadari seringai Jimin yang ditujukan padanya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Begitu Yoongi menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya, Jimin langsung mengambil gelas itu dan ikut menuangkan susu ke dalamnya lalu menenggaknya perlahan sambil terus mengamati Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi terus menatap layar datar dihadapannya yang tengah menampilkan acara music. Bahkan ia tak merespons tatapan Jimin yang terus tertuju padanya karena Jimin memang selalu menatapnya kapan pun dan dimana pun itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Yoongi mulai terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia merasa udara di sekitarnya memanas, membuat keringat mulai menetes dari keningnya menuju pinggiran pipinya, terus turun menuju rahang dan lehernya, lalu terserap oleh t-shirt hitam yang tengah dikenakannya. Tentu saja, hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Jimin. Membuat lelaki bersurai oranye itu hanya dapat meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman itu?" tanya Yoongi langsung.

Jimin mengeluarkan cengirannya, lalu bergerak mendekat untuk mengungkung Yoongi antara sandaran sofa dan dirinya. "Little Jimin sangat kesepian beberapa hari ini karena belum dimanjakan sama sekali, jadi aku berpikir mungkin aku dapat melakukannya sekarang, Hyung."

"Jimin, jangan berani- anghh…" Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan seketika saat merasakan tangan Jimin yang mencubit puncak dadanya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Niat hati ingin menggertak Jimin, namun malah desahan memalukan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memelototi Jimin yang hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan apa, Hyung?" tanya Jimin sambil tangan usilnya mulai mengelus nipple Yoongi, membuat pikiran kekasih gulanya itu kacau.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak untuk menghentikan tangan Jimin yang semakin intens mengelus dadanya, namun tubuhnya malah berkhianat dengan timbulnya tonjolan kecil di celananya. Jimin yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai. Akhirnya ia akan menikmati kekasihnya setelah selama beberapa hari Yoongi terus menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"J-jimh…" desah Yoongi. Membuang ego-nya, Yoongi langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga telentang di sofa lalu menindihnya. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan melumatnya dengan rakus menghasilkan bunyi kecipak di antara sunyinya apartemen itu.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi, membuat lelaki manis itu mengerang pelan lalu membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses untuk lidah Jimin menguasai permainan. Saliva mulai mengalir keluar menuruni dagu Yoongi, membuat hormone Jimin semakin meledak-ledak melihat kekasihnya yang tampak begitu menggairahkan.

Jimin melepaskan tautan keduanya lalu menyapukan bibirnya menuju dagu Yoongi, memberikan kecupan-kecupan seringan kapas yang membuat Yoongi terbuai. Hingga akhirnya Jimin berada di ceruk leher Yoongi. Ia mengecup permukaan leher jenjang itu, lalu menggigitnya pelan menimbulkan tanda keunguan yang sangat kentara di kulitnya yang putih pucat. Jimin menutupnya dengan jilatan lambat yang membuat Yoongi semakin menggila.

"Hhh… J-jiminhh."

Jimin menaikkan badannya hingga terduduk dengan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Mata lelaki manis itu terpejam, menikmati dan memasrahkan apapun yang akan dilakukan Jimin pada tubuhnya. Diam-diam Jimin begitu mengagumi kekasihnya yang tampak begitu sexy di matanya. Hingga akhirnya mata Yoongi terbuka karena merasa Jimin yang terdiam.

"Jim, panas. Hhh, gatal…" rengak Yoongi sambil mengelus-elus nipple-nya sendiri yang terasa gatal.

Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi dan menyuruh lelaki manis itu untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu ia pun meloloskan pakaian Yoongi dengan mudah hingga menampakkan tubuh atas Yoongi yang seputih porselen. Perutnya yang rata, dada yang naik turun dengan napas yang memberat, serta dua tonjolah berwarna merah muda yang mulai menegang.

Jimin melarikan tangannya menuju nipple sebelah kiri Yoongi, mengelusnya dan sesekali mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Ahn… nghh, la-lagi Jimh…" desah Yoongi sambil bergerak tak karuan. Pengaruh obat perangsang yang tadi diminumnya membuat celananya menjadi sesak. Dengan segera ia berusaha menurunkan celananya yang berbahan karet beserta celana dalamnya, membuatnya telanjang bulat di hadapan Jimin.

'Glup'

Jimin hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia mendorong Yoongi hingga telentang di sofa lalu bergerak menindihnya.

"Kenapa kau membuka celanamu, Hyung?" tanya Jimin. Tangannya bergerak mengelus paha Yoongi dengan seduktif.

"Ahh… ak-aku… jimhh, fuck me, please," mohon Yoongi dengan matanya yang mulai sayu. Air mata mengaliri pipinya karena ia begitu putus asa dengan diamnya Jimin. Ia membutuhkan Jimin dan sentuhan memabukkannya. Sekarang.

Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin lalu menarik lelaki mendekat untuk membawanya ke dalam ciuman memabukkan. Membayangkannya saja membuat kejantanan Yoongi semakin mengeras.

Dengan tidak sabar Jimin menunduk dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Menghisapnya kuat dan membelit lidah lelaki manis itu dengan lidahnya. Membuat Yoongi kewalahan untuk mengimbangi ciuman itu. Hingga akhirnya Jimin melepaskan tautan mereka dan tanpa aba-aba menghisap nipple kiri Yoongi dengan kencang.

"Ah! Jiminhh… hahh, hh…" dadanya membusung mendambakan sentuhan Jimin.

Lidah Jimin menyapu nipple-nya sedangkan tangan kiri lelaki itu memainkan nipple-nya yang lain. Tangannya memilin tonjolan kecil itu dan sesekali mencubitnya dengan gemas. Seperti itu terus secara bergantian dengan nipple yang lainnya.

Sementara Yoongi hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tangannya menyusup di antara helai oranye Jimin, mendorong kepala lelaki itu untuk memakan nipple-nya dengan rakus.

Jimin mengelus pelan hole Yoongi yang berkedut-kedut, menghasilkan desahan lirih lelaki manis di bawahnya. Lalu tanpa peringatan apapun, jari Jimin menerobos masuk dan langsung menemukan prostat Yoongi, membuat lelaki manis itu menggelepar merasakan kenikmatan tak terkira.

Jimin mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan cepat dan terus menghantam prostat Yoongi dengan telak.

"Ahh, hhhnn… Ah! Ah! Ah! La-lagi, di sana… ngahh…"

Jimin mengeluarkan jarinya dan melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Yoongi, lalu melepaskan seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhnya secepat kilat. Ia lalu duduk sambil bersandar dan mengangkat Yoongi ke atas pangkuannya.

"Uke on top?" seringai Jimin dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam satu kali hentakan, membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang. Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Yoongi untuk bernapas, Jimin langsung bergerak dari bawah dengan cepat, sedangkan Yoongi hanya dapat mendesah sambil terhentak-hentak di pangkuan Jimin. Jimin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yoongi, lalu berbisik seduktif. "Biarpun kau yang di atas, tetap akulah pemegang kendalinya, Hyung." Lalu menemut cuping telinga Yoongi dengan lambat, membuat desahannya semakin menggema.

"Ahh… di sana Jimh, la-lagi…"

"Hhh… Kau sangat sempit, Hyung," desis Jimin. Ia menaruh kepala Yoongi agar bersandar di bahunya, membuatnya mendengar dengan jelas desahan Yoongi di telinganya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Haahh… nngahh…"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, merasa begitu frustasi akan perasaan panas dalam tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi. Ia menggigit pelan leher dan bahu Jimin yang tersaji di hadapannya, membuat Jimin menggeram pelan.

"Hahh… Jiminhh, lebih cepathh…" lenguh Yoongi.

Menuruti perkataan kekasihnya, Jimin mempercepat sodokannya, membuat Yoongi semakin terhentak-hentak di pangkuannya. Hanya dapat mendesahkan namanya, memintanya untuk menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Semuanya terasa begitu nikmat dan intens, sampai Yoongi lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Jimin kembali menyurukkan kepalanya ke celah leher Yoongi dan memperbanyak tanda kepemilikannya. Sedangkan tangannya memanja nipple dan penis Yoongi yang terlihat berkilat dengan cairan pre-cum yang terus mengalir keluar.

"Ahhh… Jimin, Jimin, Jimin," Yoongi hanya mampu mendesahkan nama kekasihnya itu. Rasanya ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi bahkan hanya sekadar untuk ikut menggerakkan badannya naik-turun. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tenaganya seakan terkuras habis, namun rasa panas dalam dirinya membuatnya dapat terus memohon pada Jimin layaknya jalang yang kurang belaian.

"J-jimh, ak-aku… mau-"

"Keluarkan saja, Hyung," balas Jimin semakin mempercepat gerakannya begitu tahu Yoongi akan segera sampai. Tangannya terus mengocok penis Yoongi dan bergerak semakin cepat begitu dirasakannya penis Yoongi semakin berkedut.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mampu mendesah dan mengerang dengan suaranya yang semakin serak. Matanya tampak tertutupi kabut napsu yang semakin lama semakin mendekati puncaknya.

Perutnya bergejolak, otot-ototnya mengencang, dan cahaya putih menarik Yoongi pada kenikmatan duniawi tiada tara membuatnya mendesah keras.

"AHHH!" cairan putih kental keluar dari kejantanannya, mengotori perutnya dan abdomen Jimin. Yoongi bernapas terengah, merasakan kenikmatan orgasme yang begitu intens.

Jimin terdiam sebentar, lalu menurunkan Yoongi dan membalik tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga menungging tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Yoongi. Perlahan ia mulai bergerak mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya kembali, membuat Yoongi kembali mendesah di tengah rasa lelah yang menderanya.

"Hhh… Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berakhir dengan cepat, Hyung," bisik Jimin sambil mengemut cuping telinga Yoongi yang hanya disahuti desahan Yoongi.

"Ahh… hhh, nngahh. Le-lebih dalam," desah Yoongi.

Jimin memperdalam tusukannya dan membuat Yoongi menggelinjang nikmat saat prostat-nya lagi-lagi dihantam dengan telak oleh benda tumpul milik Jimin.

Sekarang Yoongi tidak peduli lagi jika badannya akan pegal-pegal nanti. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah kenikmatan yang akan dicapainya bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

"Ngghh…" Jungkook menggeliatkan badannya pelan dan perlahan kedua mata indahnya terbuka. Matanya mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari sore yang mengintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya.

 **Drrtt! Drrtt!**

Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya pada benda persegi panjang yang bergetar di atas nakas samping ranjang. Ia meraihnya dan mengusap layarnya untuk membuka lockscreen. Ternyata pesan dari Taehyung. Segera saja sebuah senyuman manis terbit di kedua sudut bibirnya saat mendapati orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi kepalanya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

 **From : Tae-tae Hyung**

 **Kookie, aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Yoongi Hyung menolak untuk membukakannya sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Dia tidak mengerti betapa rindunya aku pada dirimu.**

 **Cepatlah buka pintu dan sambut kekasihmu ini dengan kecupan manis. Ne? Saranghaeyo**

Jungkook segera bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia membukanya perlahan dan melihat ke sekitar, mencari hyung-nya. Kakinya melangkah menelusuri sekitar apartemennya dan masih tidak menemukan hyung-nya.

Ia mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan berlalu menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut Taehyung saat suara-suara aneh memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati baju yang berserakan di ruang tamu. Keningnya berkerut begitu mengenali pakaian itu adalah pakaian hyung-nya dan kekasihnya tadi.

"Ahhh! Di sana, Chimhh~" suara aneh itu kembali menyapa telinganya.

Jungkook melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati sofa ruang tamu yang bergerak aneh, bahkan mengeluarkan decitan keras. Dirundung rasa penasaran, Jungkook pun melangkah mendekati sofa yang masih berdecit itu. Semakin dekat, semakin keras pula suara aneh yang sekarang diketahui Jungkook berasal dari hyung-nya.

Begitu tiba di samping sofa, Jungkook menatap aneh pada kedua sejoli di hadapannya. Bahkan keduanya tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Tubuh mereka bergerak maju mundur. Jungkook hanya dapat meringis ngeri saat melihat Jimin yang menyesap dan menggigit pelan leher Yoongi dari belakang.

"Jimin Hyung, jangan makan Yoongi Hyung. Lihat, sekarang badannya Yoongi Hyung merah semua, kan? Kasihan, pasti perih," perkataan Jungkook membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut.

"K-kookie? Kau sedang apa di situ?" tanya Yoongi terbata. Merasa malu saat didapati tengah bercinta oleh adiknya yang masih sangat polos itu.

"Tidak ada. Kookie tadinya ingin keluar, Hyung, tapi waktu Kookie melihat Jimin Hyung menggigit Hyungie, Kookie datang untuk menyelamatkan Hyungie," ucapan Jungkook membuat Yoongi dan Jimin tertawa renyah, sedangkan yang paling muda berdiri kebingungan.

"Kookie, hyung-mu ini tidak akan kesakitan. Bahkan rasanya sangat nikmat. Kalau kau penasaran, minta saja kepada Taehyung," ucap Jimin lalu melanjutkan sodokannya dengan lebih keras.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, masih tidak memahami perkataan Jimin. Mana ada gigitan yang rasanya nikmat? Jimin hyung memang aneh, begitulah kira-kira gerutuan batin Jungkook.

"Ah… ah… Chimhh, mnhh…" desah Yoongi kembali mengudara saat Jimin meneruskan sodokannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Jungkook. Bahkan mereka tidak memedulikan Jungkook yang menatap aneh ke arah keduanya. Bahkan desahan Yoongi semakin menjadi saat pergerakan Jimin semakin cepat di dalamnya.

Tatapan Jungkook teralih ke atas meja dan matanya langsung melotot saat mendapati susu favoritnya diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Jimin Hyung harus mengganti susu yang telah Hyung minum, ya? Kookie keluar dulu," ucapnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan hyung-nya sambil membawa susu – yang ternyata masih tersisa setengah – di atas meja bersamanya.

Ia berjalan riang dan membuka pintu apartemen dengan semangat. Begitu pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, matanya dapat menangkap sosok Taehyung yang bersandar di dinding samping pintu apartemennya. Senyumannya melebar begitu mendapati kekasihnya yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk itu. Kepalanya mulai menunduk sedikit demi sedikit. Saat tubuhnya hampir roboh, Jungkook dengan sigap menahan bahu tegap lelaki itu, membuat Taehyung seketika sadar dari kantuknya.

"Oh, Kookie. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Ayo masuk," ujar Taehyung sambil melangkah hendak masuk ke apartemen Jungkook, namun Jungkook segera menahannya. Membuatnya menatap bingung ke arah kelinci manis yang menatapnya dengan binar kekanakannya.

"Kita ke apartemen Tae-tae Hyung saja, ne? Di dalam ada Yoongi Hyung yang lagi dimakan Jimin Hyung," ucapan polos Jungkook membuat Taehyung sedikit kesulitan memahaminya. Dimakan? Dimakan dalam artian apa maksudnya?

"Dimakan seperti apa, Kookie?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat aktivitas hyung-nya tadi. "Emm… itu, tadi Jimin Hyung menggigit lehernya Yoongi Hyung sampai merah. Lalu Jimin Hyung bergerak-gerak maju mundur sampai Yoongi Hyung hampir jatuh dari sofa. Mereka juga mengeluarkan suara aneh, suaranya seperti Kookie jika sedang makan makanan pedas."

Seketika wajah Taehyung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Astaga, kelinci manisnya yang suci sudah tidak polos lagi.

"A-arasso. Kita ke apartemenku saja. Kajja," ucap Taehyung sambil menggandeng tangan Jungkook, membuat lelaki manis itu tersenyum sumringah, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Tae-tae Hyung, tadi Jimin Hyung bilang untuk meminta sesuatu ke Tae-tae Hyung," ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu?" balasnya sambil membuka pintu apartemen dan mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk.

"Katanya Yoongi Hyung tidak kesakitan saat digigit oleh Jimin Hyung, bahkan katanya itu terasa enak. Jadi Jimin Hyung menyuruhku untuk memintanya pada Tae-tae Hyung. Hyung mau tidak menggigit Kookie?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan polosnya.

Seketika Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Lalu menelan ludah dengan berat. Siapa yang akan menolak saat ditawari kelinci manis yang tampak menggoda untuk dimangsa?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Chimmhh… Jungkook, diahh membawa sus- ngahh~" Yoongi berusaha berbicara namun ia tak mampu saat Jimin semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Hhh…" tanya Jimin mencoba memahami ucapan Yoongi yang terputus-putus.

"T-tidak, tidak ada." Yoongi sudah lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada Jimin. Fokusnya hanya pada klimaks yang akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi.

"Ahhn… mmmhh… ah! Ah! Le-lebihh cepat, Chimmhh… ah! AHHHH!" kepala Yoongi terkulai begitu mendapatkan pelepasannya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan Jimin yang masih bergerak mengejar puncaknya.

"Arggh," lenguh Jimin begitu mengeluarkan spermanya yang memenuhi lubang Yoongi. Ia menarik penisnya keluar, menimbulkan ringisan pelan dari Yoongi. Pantat Yoongi yang tadinya menungging langsung jatuh menyentuh sofa hingga posisinya sekarang menjadi tengkurap. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai mint Yoongi pelan.

"Hyung, tadi aku memasukkan obat perangsang dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan berhenti kepanasan bahkan walau hanya dengan keluar dua kali. Pasti obat perangsang itu akan kembali bekerja dan meningkatkan hormone-"

"Ahhh, Chimmh. Penisku kembali menegang," desah Yoongi putus asa.

Jimin berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi dan mengambil sesuatu di lemari lelaki manis itu,lalu kembali menghampiri Yoongi yang terus memanggilnya penuh keputus asaan. Bahkan lelaki manis itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk bermasturbasi.

Jimin membuka kedua pantat Yoongi yang menatap lubang lelaki manis itu yang berkedut liar. Ia memasukkan jarinya dan membuat gerakkan menggaruk, hingga Yoongi menggelinjang dengan resah dan masih dalam posisi tengkurap. Jimin menarik jarinya keluar dan ganti memasukkan vibrator besar seukuran penisnya yang tadi diambilnya di kamar kekasihnya itu. Begitu telah masuk seluruhnya, Jimin menekan getaran maksimum pada remot vibrator itu dan duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan tubuh Yoongi yang bergerak-gerah sambil mengeluarkan desahan keras.

"Aku tahu betul apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, Hyung. Tapi aku sengaja merancang semua agar aku dapat bercinta denganmu dan juga membantu Taehyung mendapatkan Jungkook. Setidaknya percayalah pada Taehyung, karena dia adalah temanku dan aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku tahu betul bagaimana cara Taehyung menatap dan memperlakukan Jungkook berbeda dengan mantan-mantannya yang lain. Alien itu benar-benar jatuh cinta. Huhh… Ku harap kau akan merestui hubungan mereka nanti," ucap Jimin pelan, mungkin hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ahh, sepertinya apartemen sebelah akan bergoyang juga. Karena yang ku tahu, Taehyung sangat liar dan jantan saat ada di kasur. Semoga Tuhan melindungi pantat indah Jungkook."

.

.

.

APA INI?! Ini pertama kalinya Kim bikin ff dan udah menampilkan rated m aja.

Kim di sini author baru, jadi baru berani bikin ff oneshoot. Takutnya kalau bikin yang chaptered bakal terbengkalai kayak cerita Kim yang lainnya.

maaf jika dalam cerita ini banyak kesalahan dan mungkin typo(s) yang bertebaran(?).

Mind to review?


End file.
